Iceland's Icelandic Shirt
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Iceland usually dresses up in a formal and casual way... but when he finds a shirt with the Iceland flag along with a few other clothes and wears it during a conference meeting, everyone flips. Cover made by NeonSakura1022.
1. The shirt with Iceland's flag

**Eugene: **_Halló_! ^.^ That's "hello" in Icelandic! Iceland just taught me that word. And speaking of which, there he is!

**Iceland: **Ah, nice to meet you all. ^^

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, there's another person here today. I'll give you a hint: _she's NOT a country, but a fanfic writer._

**?: **Ciao~! :D

**Iceland: **Eugene, who is that?

**Eugene: **Oh, her? That's just my cousin. I won't tell you guys her real name but you can call her Neon if you wanna. Her username is neonsakura1022, FYI.

**Neon: **Yo! 'Sup broski?

**Iceland: **Um, hi there… o.o"""

**Eugene: **Anyway, this one-shot here is based on one of her drawings in Deviantart. She makes totally cute Hetalia drawings. One of them is a drawing of Iceland. Unfortunately, she had _no idea_ what his clothes looked like when she drew it so she made him this outfit with his flag as the shirt.

**Iceland: **Wait, _she_ turned my flag into a shirt?

**Neon: **Yep! I couldn't remember what your actual clothes looked like so… yeah, sorry… ^^""""

**Iceland: ***sighs* Great… -.-

**Eugene: **So today, this story is about that Iceland and his flag shirt. :P Hehe, hope you like it! ONWARD WITH THE-

**Neon: **EUGENE! DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER! .

**Iceland: **Neon, I don't think she'd ever done one for any of her stories.

**Neon: **eh…;.; but you're supposed to do them for all stories…

**Eugene: **That's true. -.- Well, I might as well try to do it for the first time ever. I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I would make every country rule our land! But if my cousin did…

**Neon: **I would make everyone and I mean, _everyone_,eat England's cooking! ^.^ (Totally ok with the idea, but too stupid to realize how suicidal that is.)

**Iceland: **No thanks, I prefer to stick with liquorice..

**Eugene: **Yeah, same. But with pizza (my favorite food). Anyway, NOW ONWARD WITH THE SHORT STORY! ICELAND'S ICELANDIC SHIRT!

In Iceland's perspective, his style of clothing is different from the Nordics. Compared to the silver-haired country, they would usually wear their military uniforms only. Well… except for his older brother, Norway, who usually wears a navy blue sailor outfit. But as for Iceland himself, he _does_ wear a military jacket, but he also wears a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath and white gloves. If you take some time to compare him with the other Nordics, his style is actually the casual, formal type. And it always will be…. ok, _until now_.

Iceland woke up morning and was about to change into his usual outfit when… _it was missing_! It's like it vanished! It's like it came to life and it ran away! Like-

"_No_! _It can't be_! _They were hanging up there since last night_!" He reminded himself. He'd better find _something_ to wear. _But what_? Iceland dug through his closet and unfortunately, _he _got nothing.

Then he found it. He found the streak of blue beyond the dark polished wood. There was also red and white strip on that streak of blue. Iceland took it out and out came a shirt looking like a flag… this is the flag. The _Iceland_ flag. Iceland doesn't really want to wear the shirt, but since he has that conference meeting he and the other Nordics must attend, it looks like he has no choice.. but how bad could it be?

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, if you want to see the drawing, plus the shirt that Iceland _has_ to wear, find it on my link in the profile. Go to the one that said "My bedroom door…" and it should have him wearing the cute shirt. ^^


	2. What's taking him so long!

**Eugene: **Ok, so Neon-chan ain't gonna be in this part, since she's at home right now. So luckily, it's just me and Ice-kun today. ^_^

**Iceland: **o.o You're calling me "Ice-kun" now?

**Eugene: **Kinda. *shrugs* I got the Ice-kun idea from a few Youtube users during that character song "With love from Iceland", you know, Iceland's character song. If you'd never heard of it, find it on my links in the profile.

**Iceland: **Do I _still _have to wear that shirt?

**Eugene: **Yep! XD

**Iceland: **Fine… -.- _I guess that I'll always be alone…._

**Eugene: **You won't. Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 2! (Oh yeah, and if ANYONE finds Sweden's accent here incorrect, please don't inform me of it…. Believe me, I think I'd seen worse. T_T)

"Man! Where the hell is Iceland already! It's not like that he'll be late for this meeting…" Denmark retorted, drinking a huge tankard of beer to calm down. Apparently, he has been drinking a lot and somehow, he amazingly managed to get himself not to get drunk.

"Denmark.. be patient, already." Norway reminded the Dane calmly as he was conversing with a troll and a few fairies (to tell ya the truth, only Norway and England can see imaginary creatures and spirits no other country can see). "I'm sure that he isn't that late…"

"N'rw'y's g't a point." Sweden added, in his usual pose.

Finland nodded in agreement. "Su-san's right! I wonder what's up with him, though…"

Meanwhile, Iceland was outside the conference room, starting to fret in his mind about what the other countries (including the other Nordics) will think of the shirt he's wearing. And it's not just the shirt either, but also along with a few other clothing items that the Icelandic guy happened to find soon afterwards.

"Ah… no one will think it matters of what I'm wearing now.. will they?

Taking a deep breath, Iceland opened the door to the room and went inside to find…..

**Eugene: **Cliffhanger! I'll do the final chapter on Monday… I can't do it tomorrow because for those of you who are reading, I'll be going to Portland, Oregon tomorrow 'til Sunday. Anyway, see ya 'til then!


	3. Negative reactions

**Eugene: **Hey! I'm back from my vacation! It was totally fun and- *sees Iceland running off* dude, what's wrong? O.O

**Iceland: **Everyone was laughing at me and my shirt. T.T

**Eugene: **Seriously? *peeks at gaping door and sees many countries laughing their butts off* Woah.. bummer. XP Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 3!

"Dude! Seriously! We gotta get this conference meeting-" America was about to rant some more when he saw the most unexpected sight he'd ever seen. "-started…. _ICELAND, DUDE_! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING, MAN_?" The other countries turned to the back and like the American, their jaws also dropped and their eyes grew wide.

Iceland appeared in the room wearing the Icelandic flag shirt. _But it's not just the shirt either_. Layered under the shirt was a white long-sleeved top. Iceland was also wearing red pants and laced on his feet _wasn't_ his usual white or black boots, _it was a pair of navy blue converse sneakers_. Iceland happened to find every nation in the world (or most likely, in the conference meeting) staring at him.

There was no reaction _at all_ from the others at first… or at least that's what Iceland thought. Denmark was almost done his beer when he saw Iceland's recent outfit and spat out the entire thing and choked (spit take). _And then it happened; he laughed_. And it's not just Denmark either, but some of the obnoxious-like countries as well, even America. They just laughed, and they laughed, and they laughed right at Iceland's face.

The conference meeting went by swiftly and humiliatingly forward. Every time Iceland tried to say something, everyone (ok, most of them) just laughed. There were also many glares and for some reason, ominous aura rising out and covering the Nordic's seat. By the time the conference ended, Iceland quickly exited the room with a headache.

"_I must've been wrong then… they all DID laughed at me… they must've hated the way I'm dressed right now.._" Iceland thought to himself and he sighed. He was about to walk away when he heard footsteps behind him….


	4. Positive reactions

**Eugene: **I'm back~! Man, it's good to be back from my 2-week hiatus (I learned that "hiatus" is kinda like a break or a vacation.. thing) due to a long process with my laptop.. -.-

**Iceland: **What happened to it? o.o

**Eugene: **Oh, something about data and ad blocking, that kind of thing… anyway, I got 2 chappies of this story left!

**Iceland: **But nobody like my shirt. T.T

**Eugene: **I know, I know.. *hugs Iceland* but hopefully, this one will make you feel better.. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 4!

"Iceland… what's wrong?" A seemingly quiet yet calm voice startled Iceland from behind. He turned around to find his older brother, Norway. He also realized that there's a couple nations with him; Finland, Sweden, Italy, Japan, England, China, Canada, Spain, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Sealand, Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Hong Kong, Seychelles, Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Belgium.

"_But why are they here_? _I thought that they laughed at my recent clothing.._ nothing, I just feel so- unappreciated. And it's all because of this shirt on me." He flatly answered, gesturing to his shirt with the Iceland flag. "It's probably the same for my other clothing, too.."

"Ve~ but you look so cute, Iceland!" Italy said with his cute innocent voice and adoration. The female nations agreed with the Italian wholeheartingly.

"I guess.. but everyone else was making fun of me!" The Icelandic boy complained.

But Norway just placed a hand on Iceland's shoulder. "Don't listen to what the others reacted. No matter what you wear, you're still Iceland. It won't change, ever." He whispered in Iceland's ear.

"You think so…?"

Norway just nodded. Same with the other countries. "Besides, that outfit's pretty cute on you… kinda reminded me of you as a kid when I first found you, remember?"

Iceland gave some thought for a moment. Maybe Norway has a point.. even if he is wearing that shirt with his flag on it, he's still himself, right?

He smiled a bit at his brother. "Yeah, you must be right." From the other nations, they all cheered while Sweden just smiled one of his rare smiles. Then Iceland just remembered something..

"But what happened to my clothes from earlier?"

Now _that_ statement got everyone blank in confusion. Norway just left, returning with Denmark with his ear pulled by yours truly.

"Tell him, Denmark; of what you did." Norway glared, his eerie orange aura pulsing.

"I… ok, ok! _I'm the one who made the clothes disappear_!"


	5. Denmark's confession

**Eugene: **See~ not everyone was laughing at you earlier at that meeting! ^.^

**Iceland: **But why would _Denmark_ steal my outfit? *anime vein*

**Eugene: **Yeah, why would you? *glares*

**Norway: ***tugs Denmark's ear* Tell them, Den..

**Denmark: **I.. uh… O.O""""""

**Eugene: ***sighs* Fine, we'll figure it out later.. once I finished writing THE FINAL CHAPTER! ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 4!

"WHAT? _YOU _MADE MY CLOTHES DISAPPEAR AND TOOK THEM AWAY?" Iceland yelled, started to feel angry at Denmark. There was an anime vein popping out.

"I- I- I didn't mean to! Ok, maybe I did, but only for a reason!" Denmark tried to explain, trying to slick his peachy-blond spiky hair back.

"What reason?" Norway demanded, glaring with the eerie orange aura rising again.

The Dane sighed. "Ok, so America, Prussia, France, and I were playing Truth or Dare a few days ago when Prussia dared me to steal your entire outfit and see what happens!"

Iceland just shot an unexpected look at Denmark's direction.

"But let me tell ya, I was laughing so hard at that shirt that I nearly choked on my precious beer! I couldn't help it! It was so funny~!"

The Icelandic boy just sighed. "You know, Denmark, I understand your point but you shouldn't make fun of me like that in the first place."

Then Norway started to tug the Dane's ear farther, tighter, and harsher. "Now what do you have to say..?"

"Alright! Alright! _I'm sorry_~! Norge, let me go already!" Denmark struggled to say, then was let go by Norway's ear-pulling grasp. He rubbed his ear, only to say, "Oh yeah, and here's your clothes back, Ice. I thought that it would look best in mint condition so I washed and ironed it myself. It's so tiring that I would never do it again though.."

Denmark then took out a familiar outfit that was hung by a clothes hanger and sealed with a plastic covering; _it was Iceland's normal outfit_! And Iceland gotta admit it, Denmark _did_ kept it in good condition, even after what he did. Iceland just took the clothes hanger and walked back home, just smiling a bit before walking back forward.

**Eugene: **Ok, that's it for now! And since this story probably needs more reviews, PLEASE R&R (READ AND REVIEW!)! Anyway, looks like it's bye-bye! From Ice-kun, Neon, and me! XD Oh wait, and I forgot something..

**Iceland: **What? What is it?

**Eugene: **This. *kisses Iceland on cheek* *^^*

**Iceland: **/ *couldn't help but blush*

**Eugene: ***tee hee* :3 Anyway, SEE YA! XD


End file.
